It's Time for Their Marriage!
by girl-chan2
Summary: Hanya cerita kecil tentang pernikahan mereka berdua.


Kalian ingin tau seperti apa kronologi persiapan pernikahan Thundy dan Emy?

Nah, semuanya akan dijelaskan di sini.

* * *

It's Time for Their Marriage!

Disclaimer: Just have this fic and OC's...

Warning: Absurd, sedikit garing, cross abal-abalan, dll.

* * *

 **Wedding Date**

"Bisa nggak bulan depan aja?"

"Tapi Thun-kun, kakakku bilang ingin secepatnya. Bulan depan itu kelamaan."

"Gue lebih grogi kalau kecepetan!"

"Tiga minggu?"

"Lima minggu baru fix!"

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja kakakku nanti." usul Emy.

Thundy mengurut kening. "Ya sudah."

* * *

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya dua minggu sudah cukup." Albert melingkari sebuah tanggal di kalender. "Kalau untuk persiapan, kami akan melakukannya sebisa mungkin."

Thundy memilih untuk pasrah. "Yah, baiklah..."

* * *

 **Nervous when Waiting**

"Kenapa, Thun?"

"Gue stress, Van! Dua minggu lagi nikah!"

"Jangan gugup, santai aja." Revan berusaha menenangkan Thundy yang sedang gelisah.

Pemuda biru itu malah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Bacot! Lu nggak ngerasain sih!"

"Ya kalem aja keles."

"Geez..."

* * *

 **Prepare**

"Ini sudah, itu juga sudah." Izca sibuk mengecek semua persiapan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Emy yang baru datang.

Izca menutup daftar yang dipegangnya. "Yah, hampir semuanya."

"Oh iya, nee-chan, nanti pesan kue-nya dua ya!" pinta Emy.

"Kenapa?" tanya Izca bingung.

Emy menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala. "Begini, ada temanku yang doyan makan kue. Takutnya kalau cuma satu nanti dihabisin semua sama dia."

Izca berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum sempat pesan kue-nya sih, tapi baiklah."

* * *

 **Invitation**

"Siapa saja yang mau diundang?" tanya Albert.

Thundy berpikir sejenak. "Semarkas aja cukup kali ya? Kalau squad sebelah ikut diundang malah rusuh nanti."

"Memangnya berapa banyak orang di markasmu?"

"Sekitar 40-an."

"Baiklah, itu bisa diatur."

* * *

 **Wedding Cake**

"Kenapa pesan dua kue?" tanya Thundy begitu mendapati dua kue berukuran sedang yang baru datang. "Kita nggak ngundang banyak orang lho, cuma semarkas doang!"

Emy melirik kue yang dimaksud. "Oh, itu? Kau ingat kan saat 'dia' pengen nyamber kue pernikahan Iris dan Arta?"

"Jadi, yang satu itu khusus untuk 'dia'?" tanya Thundy menyimpulkan.

Emy mengangguk mantap. "Yap!"

"Sungguh cemerlang..." gumam Thundy sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Secret Honeymoon**

"Bulan madu ke Jerman setelah pernikahan?" tanya Albert.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin ke sana saja." Thundy mengecek kalender. "Setidaknya untuk lima hari ke depan."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan biaya perjalanannya?" tanya Izca.

"Aku punya cara yang lebih simpel untuk itu. Daripada naik pesawat, sebenarnya ada kendaraan yang lebih praktis."

"Apa itu?"

"Greif."

Izca dan Albert langsung kebingungan. "Greif?"

"Dia Griffin peliharaan Thun-kun." jelas Emy seadanya.

"Kau punya Griffin?!" tanya Albert shock.

Thundy memutar mata. "Aku hanya jarang membawanya."

"Yah, kami tidak melarangmu untuk menggunakan apa saja jika ingin pergi bulan madu." Izca menghela nafas. "Tapi pastikan kalian selalu menjaga kesehatan."

"Tentu."

* * *

 **Sudden Mission**

"Yah, semoga saja tidak ada kenda-"

BRAK!

Thundy menatap tajam orang yang mendobrak pintu kamarnya. "Hey, kalau mau masuk tuh nggak usah pake dobrak pin-"

Teiron langsung menyambar kerah baju Thundy dengan wajah antusias. "Thun, ini penting banget!"

Thundy mengangkat alis. "Apanya yang penting?"

"Kau harus membantuku! Aku melihat raksasa batu di hutan! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Bantu aku mencarinya!"

"What?! Nyari raksasa batu?!"

"Iya, aku penasaran banget! Kali aja masih ada di hutan!"

"Terus gimana sama nikahan gue?! Itu tinggal seminggu lagi!"

"Cuma tiga hari doang ini, bertiga aja cukup kok! Kau, aku, dan Tumma."

"Serah deh!"

Misi dadakan dalam rangka pencarian 'raksasa batu' selama tiga hari, bertiga dengan Teiron dan Tumma, di saat pernikahannya tinggal seminggu, semua itu membuat Thundy stress berat. Bahkan dia sudah menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat setelah Teiron meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

 **Discussion**

Dia terpaksa menceritakan masalah dadakan itu pada Emy dan kakaknya.

"Misi dadakan?" tanya Albert.

Thundy memutar mata. "Katanya cuma tiga hari doang sih, tapi nggak yakin juga deh. Soalnya tuh bocah kadang suka nggak karuan kelakuannya."

"Yah, sebaiknya kamu pergilah. Biar kami yang akan mengurus sisanya."

"Danke."

* * *

 **Mission Start**

Pada jam delapan pagi...

"Sudah semua?"

"Yap! Ayo berangkat!"

* * *

Ketika sampai di hutan pada siangnya...

"Maaf kawan-kawan, tapi kita ada masalah."

"Apa itu?"

Tumma menunjukkan sebuah panci dan ketika tutupnya dibuka...

"Aku kebanyakan masak sup brokoli tadi pagi, kalian tidak keberatan kan jika kita makan ini saja?"

"..." Thundy dan Teiron hanya terdiam melihat isi panci itu.

* * *

Pada hari kedua...

"Tuh bocah udah kabur duluan pake ngilang lagi! Kampret emang!" gerutu Thundy sebal setelah mendapati Teiron menghilang karena meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari si 'raksasa batu' sendirian.

"Kesel mas?" tanya Tumma.

"Iyelah! Seharusnya gue bantuin nyiapin keperluan nikah dan rencana bulan madu rahasia menaiki Greif ke Jer- Ups!" Thundy langsung tutup mulut karena keceplosan.

"Oh, _**Secret Honeymoon**_ ya?" Tumma nyengir jahil disertai penekanan yang 'tidak pada tempatnya'.

Pemuda biru itu langsung blushing berat. "Sh-shut up! Lu nyebelin banget dah kalau udah iseng!"

Tumma malah cengengesan. "Ehehehe... Aku janji deh nggak bakalan kasih tau siapa-siapa."

"Awas aja ya kalau kasih tau!" ancam Thundy.

* * *

Pada sorenya...

Dikarenakan efek stress yang menumpuk, Thundy sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu kapan anak itu akan kembali.

"Kalau sampe tuh bocah sialan nggak ketemu juga, mending gue pulang aja duluan!"

"Wes, sabar aja mas! Nggak usah emosi!"

"Nggak perduli! Gue mau ba-"

"Heeeeeyyyyy!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke arah suara dan ternyata...

Anak berambut merah itu sedang melambaikan tangan di atas tangan sesosok raksasa batu yang menghampiri mereka.

Raksasa itu menurunkan tangan di depan mereka dan Teiron melompat turun dari tangannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, bodoh?!" omel Thundy kesal.

Teiron hanya menggaruk kepala. "Ahaha, maaf maaf! Tadi aku tersesat saat ingin kembali dan dikejar-kejar serigala sampai nyaris jatuh ke jurang, tapi untungnya dia menolongku!"

"Woah, raksasa batu yang besar!" ujar Tumma kagum.

"Yap! Ucapkan salam kenal pada teman baru kita, Grock!"

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan malam bersama Grock sang teman baru.

* * *

 **Bride Dress**

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Emy yang mencoba gaun pengantinnya.

"Kamu cantik kok, Emy." balas Izca.

"Aku harap Thun-kun melihat ini juga!"

"Dia pasti akan melihatnya nanti."

* * *

 **Surprise Plan**

"Hey, mumpung nanti Thundy mau balik, gimana kalau kita bikin pesta kejutan untuk perayaan nikahnya nanti?" usul Mathias.

Semua orang berpikir sejenak.

"Yah, boleh aja sih."

"Aku sih setuju aja."

"Asal nggak berbahaya aja sih."

"Terserah deh."

"Sekalian ajak squad sebelah aja biar rame!"

"Oke!"

* * *

"Gue baliknya nanti aja ya, ada urusan bentar!"

"Oke!"

Thundy segera pergi ke rumah Emy, sementara Teiron dan Tumma langsung kembali ke markas.

* * *

"Si Thundy mana?" tanya Alexia saat menyambut kedua orang yang baru datang.

"Katanya dia balik belakangan!" balas Teiron.

Alexia menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kita tunggu saja!"

"Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Tumma penasaran.

Alexia mengajak kedua orang itu masuk ke markas. "Entar gue jelasin di dalem deh!"

* * *

"Sudah semuanya ya?" tanya Thundy mengenai urusan pernikahan.

Albert mengangguk. "Ya, nanti tinggal tunggu harinya saja."

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai nanti." Thundy langsung pergi.

* * *

"Minna, gawat! Thundy sudah datang!" teriak Amelia dan Sandra bersamaan sampai membuat Maurice langsung menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawanya dan mengenai kakinya sendiri.

"Sialan kalian!" gerutu Maurice sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Makanya udah gue bilangin biar gue aja yang bawa bukunya! Rice, lu lemah banget sih!" celetuk Alpha dengan nada mengejek.

"Grrrr!" Maurice langsung melempar semua buku yang mem-bully kakinya ke wajah Alpha.

"Hurry up, guys! Matikan semua lampu!" seru Alucard sambil meniup api unggun (?). (Alucard: "Woy, cewek sinting! Kalau api unggun kapan matinya?!"/Me: "Tahun depan!" :v)

"Woy, urusanku dengan Alpha belum selesai!" gerutu Maurice kesal.

Kemudian dia tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu dan...

BRUK!

Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang basah.

"Jangan bergerak atau kubunuh kalian semua!" ancam Tumma yang mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Mereka semua sweatdrop berjamaah dan langsung terdiam.

* * *

"Semua orang pada kemana?" tanya Thundy bingung setelah mendapati seisi markas kosong melompong.

Dan ketika baru saja masuk, dia sudah tersandung tali kado yang sukses membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit karena wajahnya mendarat dengan mulus di lantai.

"Siapa yang masang jebakan di sini?" tanya Thundy sambil berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

Saat dia membuka pintu, mata birunya melihat seisi kamar yang cukup gelap. Ketika lampu dinyalakan, dia terkejut karena...

Teman-temannya melihat Maurice mencium lantai yang basah akibat air liur Teiron yang tergoda dengan kue untuk Thundy.

Maurice segera bangkit dan langsung men-death glare Teiron. "Sialan lu, Tei!"

"Mereka berdua terlalu heboh..." komentar Miya datar.

"Ini kena-"

"Selamat untuk yang mau menikah!" teriak mereka semua serentak sambil menyebar konfeti.

"Ternyata kalian membuat perayaan ini untukku ya? Danke..." balas Thundy sedikit malu dengan kejutan yang dipersiapkan teman-temannya.

* * *

 **And The Marriage Day has Come**

Thundy menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, sekarang saatnya."

Sekarang dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Emy.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada yang menggigit kok." Albert menepuk punggungnya.

Dan akhirnya sang pengantin wanita datang ke altar dengan gaun putih yang anggun.

"Semoga beruntung." bisik Albert yang beranjak pergi.

Mereka berdua pun saling berhadapan.

"Hay Thun-kun, kamu tampan deh!"

"Tidak usah memuji!"

Emy terkekeh ria melihat rona merah tipis di wajah Thundy.

"Ehem!"

Keduanya segera menghadap ke arah seorang pria paruh baya yang menjadi pendeta pernikahan mereka.

"Apa kita bisa mulai sekarang?"

"Ya."

Dan upacara pernikahan pun dimulai.

* * *

Pada pesta pernikahan...

"Congratz, Thun!" seru Teiron yang langsung kabur menyambar kue yang disediakan khusus untuknya dan sukses membuat semua orang yang melihatnya sweatdrop.

"Semoga langgeng ya!"

"Jangan kebanyakan berantem, nggak sehat buat hubungan kalian!" Alpha langsung dijitak Ikyo setelah mengatakan itu.

"Kami mendukung hubungan kalian!"

"Thun, jangan lupa honeymoon-nya!" Semua orang langsung melirik Tumma yang berada paling belakang.

'Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin sekali menyetrum bocah menyebalkan itu!' batin Thundy gondok.

Yah, pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan normal, atau mungkin tidak juga...

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Thun-kun~ Coba lihat aku dapat apa!" Emy memperlihatkan dua buah baju berwarna putih yang masih dilipat.

"Kok dapet dua?" tanya Thundy.

"Kata Mathias yang satu lagi buat kamu~ Dipake hari ini ya! Kasihan teman-teman kita yang udah beliin ini!" pinta Emy.

"Iya iya." balas Thundy pasrah, kemudian dia mengambil salah satu baju dan pergi ganti baju.

* * *

Tiga puluh detik kemudian...

"Ini bajunya polos atau gima-"

Ketika melihat ke arah cermin, Thundy langsung terbelalak kaget.

Ternyata baju putih yang dipakainya bertuliskan 'She is My Wife!' dengan anak panah ke kanan.

"Thun-kun~ Apa kamu sudah sele-"

Beserta baju Emy yang bertuliskan 'He is My Husband!' dengan anak panah ke kiri.

Singkatnya, para anak-anak nista dari markas Garuchan telah menghadiahkan couple shirt untuk mereka berdua.

"DASAR KAMBING!" pekik Thundy emosi.

* * *

Mereka berdua masih beruntung dapet couple shirt, tapi yang lainnya?

Mereka malah pake baju putih yang bertuliskan 'MANA PACAR GUE?!' dengan anak panah kemana-mana (walaupun yang pake cuma mereka yang belum punya pacar aja sih).

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Well, kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kubuat... ^^a

Review! :D


End file.
